monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sweet 1600 Tagebücher
Whereas usually dolls that come mit booklets have physical booklets included in the doll's packaging, matters are a little different for the Sweet 1600 series. The Sweet 1600 dolls come mit mini-diaries, aber they are Webseiten-Dokumente that have to be unlocked at the [http://www.monsterhigh.com/sweet1600key Sweet 1600 subsection] of the ''Monster High'' Webseite using codes that come mit the dolls. Die Codes sind: * Draculaura - W9189 * Frankie Stein - W9190 * Clawdeen Wolf - W9191 * Clawd Wolf - W9192 Draculaura 21. November Ich'm worried about taking my driver's license test. The written part should be totes easy, aber the actual driving part is what has me going a little batty. Mein Vater has taken me out for practice drives, aber er gets really nervous for some reason und says :DRACULAURA- :DRACULAURA- :DRACULAURA a lot while stomping the passenger side floorboard. Mein dream Sweet 1600 birthday present would be a sporty black-und-pink two-seater convertible, so Count Fabulous can fly in und out. That would be totally off the fang! 17. December Mein Vater und ich took a midnight walk last night, und it was so nice to fang out mit him. We were talking about how fun it would be to fly over to Transylvania for a family reunion, or to visit the North Pole during winter, since there's no sunlight from October to March. The only thing is, ich get cold so easy, ich'd have to borrow some super-warm ghoul gear from Abbey for the trip. Ich love spending time mit my Vater. Ich'm going to make sure to creep around mit him more. 3. February Meine Sweet 1600 Party is going to be so fangtastic. All my best ghoulfriends will be there. Holt Hyde is going to spin smoking hot tunes to get all the monsters in the house on the dance floor. There will be a killer vegetarian spread und, of course, a scary-sweet cake. Ich think ich'll go to the maul this weekend to shop for an outfit to die for so ich'll look drop-dead gorgeous. Ich'm thinking something black und pink und lacy. Clawdeen said sie would do my makeup, so ich don't have to worry about getting it just right without a mirror, und ich want big hair because it's a big day, right? Clawd is going to be my furricious date, und er promised er won't eat any pizza the day of my Party, because you know ich can't be around all that garlic. It's going to be a scarylicious Party Time. Frankie Stein Der 30. Tag im November Ich feel like ich'm lost in the Bermuda love triangle because ich can't make up my mind whether ich'm crushing on Jackson or Holt. Since they are really the same guy, am ich allowed to date both of them? Jackson is so scary-sweet, er's a ghoul's dream. But Holt is electric und ich really get a charge out of him. They are totally polar opposites, so why do ich like them both und what does that say about me? Tesla's ghost it's complicated! Ich don't understand why guys can't be as steady und unchanging as us ghouls. :p Der 8. Tag im December Being an only child, ich always have a lot of questions for Clawdeen about what it's like to have lots of brothers und sisters. Whenever ich ask, the first thing sie usually does is roll her eyes und tell me how lucky ich am that ich don't have to wear hand-me-down clothes, share a room mit a messy sister or be packed tightly into a car for a long road trip. Of course, sie also tells the funniest stories about the things her brothers und sisters have done. Ich think having a sibling would be scary-cool, aber the last time ich brought up the subject, dad sprayed coffee onto his laptop. Might want to wait a couple months before ich bring it up again :). Der 3. Tag im January After 1,599 years, Draculaura has had her share of scary-cool birthday parties, so ich'm little worried about making her Sweet 1600 Party totally voltage. Ich really want it to be uber-mega-ultra special, which is why even though her birthday is in February, we're planning it now. It's freaky to think that Draculaura has been around for almost 1,600 years. Think about everything sie's seen und experienced. Ich'm totally sparking at the bolts to do half of what Draculaura has done! When ich celebrate my Sweet 1600 Party, ich wonder if ich will be a completely different monster than ich am today? For now, ich'm just sparking at the bolts to celebrate mit Draculaura. Ich already have a freaky-fab blue, black, silver und red plaid Party dress to wear to the epic bash. Clawdeen Wolf 13. November Draculaura und Clawd have been spending so much time together that ich'm feeling monstrously left out. Ich'm over the full moon that BFF und my brother are wildly into each other, aber now Draculaura isn't around for maul crawls und Clawd is never home to watch our favorite show, "America's Next Top Monster". Oh well, guess it could be worse-er could still be dating Cleo. 15. December Ich really need a break. Mein classes at Monster High have been scary intense this semester. With clawculus, biteology und advanced creature econ, plus fearleading practice und keeping up mit the pack at home, ich'm dead-tired und clawing to get out of here. Ich'd really love to go somewhere und do some retail rejuvenation-und by that ich mean shopping. Picture the pack sitting on Gloom Beach, relaxing in the sun, followed by some leisurely browsing through the outlet maul. Now that sounds freaky-fabulous! 3. Februar Howleen und ich went to the maul today to shop for drop-dead gorgeous outfits for Draculaura's Sweet 1600 Party. Ich was fur-ociously surprised how much fun we had. Ich couldn't decide what to wear, so ich bought two freaktacular options. We'll just see what ich'm in the mood to wear on the big day. Ich helped Howleen pick out a scary-cute dress und a killer pair of shoes for the epic bash. Oh my ghoul, let me tell you, sie can be so annoying-always borrowing my clothes und my makeup without asking-aber sie can also be scary-sweet. Ich don't think sie'll ever have my fashion sense, aber that's okay. She's learning to have one of her own. Clawd Wolf Der 11. November The championship game is tonight, und ich'm dying to get on the field und play. We lost to this team at the beginning of the season, und ich had a terrible game. Mein whole family will be there tonight, including all my older brothers, sisters, nieces und nephews. We'll practically fill up a whole section of the stadium. It's going to be a howling good time, und ich know we're going to come away mit the victory. Der 30. Dezember It makes my fur stand up when the student bodies at Monster High assume that because ich'm clawsome at football und casketball that ich'm just a dumb jock. Ich work really hard at my skullastics, because ich want to go into sports medicine when ich'm older. Yes, ich can run like the wind und jump higher than most monsters, aber my mad skills extend to biteology, clawculus und even the dead languages. Wait until they see my Scary Aptitude Test (SAT) score! Then they'll know Ghoulia isn't the only one mit a spooktacular brain at this school! Der 28. Januar Draculaura's big Sweet 1600 birthday is lurking just around the corner, und it's kind of freaking me out. Ich want it to be the beast birthday ever for her, aber ich have no idea where to start. For example, what type of ghoulicious gift should ich get her? Do ich make her something or do ich drain my savings account und get her a sparkly necklace or bracelet? ich asked Deuce what to do, und er just laughed. Maybe Clawdeen can help me figure it all out? After all, Draculaura is her BGFF (Best Ghoul Friend Forever). And there's also the problem of what to wear. Ich think ich'll put Clawdeen on that, too. Ich want to wear something dressy, because it's a big day for my ghoul, aber ich also want to look scary-cool. Kategorie:Tagebücher Kategorie:Draculauras Tagebücher Kategorie:Frankie Steins Tagebücher Kategorie:Clawdeen Wolfs Tagebücher Kategorie:Clawd Wolfs Tagebücher